Interior design both residential and commercial includes hanging or mounting objects such as painting, whiteboards, equipment and other items on a wall or other surface. The typical method used in this design activity is to purchase or acquire the item and manually hold it up against the wall or surface to see how it looks. How it looks usually includes size for the space available and positioning on the space. This process is physically difficult to maneuver the object into a level position, repositioning and re-leveling the object to make adjustments to the one viewing while the person doing the holding cannot see the object in position to make their own judgment. Worse is if the object is too large or too small for the space now the costs of replacement for an object of appropriate size can be expense.